


Most Jace-Thing

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [31]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Jace needs to stop being reckless, M/M, Magnus and Alec are really exhausted, Multi, Polyamory, Protectiveness, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Magnus and Alec making fun of Jace's reckless nature. Jace is not amused.





	Most Jace-Thing

Shadowhunters || Malace || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Most Jace-Thing || Malace || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Most Jace-Thing

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), protectiveness

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: "I'll go see what the noise was." for Malace.

Magnus and Alec making fun of Jace's reckless nature. Jace is not amused.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Most Jace-Thing_

"I'll go see what the noise was."

"I swear, that is the most Jace-thing he has said all mission", sighed Magnus exhausted.

Alec blinked slowly and turned toward Magnus. "What does that mean?"

"'Oh, look, this sounds dangerous, let me go ahead and poke it with a stick!'", replied Magnus in a bad imitation of Jace.

Jace turned slightly to glare at _both_ his lovers when Alec snickered at that. Traitorous parabatai. Ever since they had started dating, Alec kept siding with Magnus and vice versa. Mainly when it was about Jace's health. In return, Jace and Magnus kept teaming up on Alec whenever the head of the Institute was overworking himself and doing more after hours than regular ones. Alec and Jace however made sure their warlock didn't collapse from overdoing it with his magic.

"What's that supposed to mean? Someone has to go ahead and check", grunted Jace irritated. "Alec's bow is better on the _distance_ than close by so him going ahead is stupid. And you are not to be put in danger, High Warlock. Alec and I are your _escort_ to keep you _safe_."

Magnus rolled his eyes fondly and placed a kiss on Jace's lips before smacking his butt to make him go ahead. He knew his boyfriends well enough to know how they were. Alec sighed and leaned in to kiss Magnus briefly once Jace was out of sight, right before he went back into protective guard Shadowhunter mode.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
